Fireworks
by Ulquiorra
Summary: Rukia forces Ichigo to take her to the carnival.


**Hehe. Thought of this one about an hour ago. The Strawberry Festival's going on this weekend (**_**Strawberry**_** festival…lol XDD), so I guess that's what gave me this idea… not much else to say, except for ****it's very…lame? XD  
**_I don't own Bleach or any of the characters._

* * *

"So _why_ am I doing this again?" Ichigo let out an exasperated sigh as Rukia ignored his question and dragged him down the streets of downtown Karakura.  
It was 10PM, and there was a carnival in town that weekend. Rukia had heard Ichigo's sisters talking about it, and after Ichigo explained to her exactly what a carnival was, she forced him to take her to it.

So here they were, rushing down the streets, pushing through the many groups of people. Rukia could already hear the screams of people on roller coasters, and the music from booths and the band playing. Her violet eyes lit up and she ran faster, earning yells of protest from her berry-headed friend.

"Come on, Ichigo! Faster! I want to go to the carnival!" Rukia said. When they finally reached the entrance gate, she pushed Ichigo in and towards the ticket booth, where he grumpily pulled out his wallet and paid for tickets.

"Jerk…" he muttered angrily as they walked through the carnival. Rukia's eyes widened in shock as she saw the many rides, booths, and people. There were lights and colors everywhere. She'd never seen anything like this. Not once in all of her 150 years of living.

"What should we do first?" she said excitedly, looking around. Ichigo shrugged, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Have you ever been on a roller coaster?" he asked. Rukia blinked.

"A…roller coaster?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "It's a ride, where you sit in this little car and you go on these tracks high up in the air through a bunch of twists and turns. It's supposed to be scary."

"Pah! I won't be scared! Let's go on this roller coaster! Can't be scarier than fighting a Hollow!"  
Rukia smirked confidently, walking ahead of Ichigo.

"Hold on, idiot! We need to look for certain ones. You're so damn short we probably won't be able to go on half of the rides here."

…Let's just say Ichigo was going to have a nasty bruise on his head in the morning.

Once Ichigo and Rukia found a roller coaster, they quickly got a front seat since there wasn't a long line. Ichigo pushed down the metal bar to secure them in the car, and Rukia looked down at it curiously. Then she examined the tracks. They weren't as high or dangerous looking as the other ones, but it still made her feel nervous. What was going to happen? Would the car fly off of the tracks? What if it broke? What if –

Suddenly, the car jolted and Rukia let of a surprised squeak as everyone else cheered. Ichigo looked down at her and laughed.

"The ride is starting… don't be scared." He smirked. Rukia growled.

"I am _not_ scared. I'm not scared of anything!"

When they got off of that ride, Ichigo's shirt was stretched in many places from Rukia clinging to him for dear life, thinking they were going to die. He also thought he might be going deaf in one ear, where Rukia had constantly been screaming.

'_Not scared of anything my _ass_.' _Ichigo thought as he and Rukia got off of the ride. She was wobbling back and forth, her eyes wide in horror.

"That … _thing_ is a demon, I tell you. A _demon_." She said in a quiet voice, still shaken. Ichigo snickered.

"Maybe you shouldn't go on any more roller coasters…how about the Ferris wheel?" Ichigo gestured towards the large ride in front of them. Rukia's eyes widened.

"Is it… like the thing we were just on?"

"No, you just sit and it rotates really slowly. Nothing that amazing, but you'll probably like it."

Rukia thought for a moment, then nodded. "Okay, let's go on it. You _better_ be right or I will _kill_ you. I _never_ want to go on a roller coaster again for the rest of my life."

She and Ichigo headed for the Ferris wheel and after a few minutes in line, sat in one of the carts. Rukia sat on the right, which gave her a view of the river. She looked at it in interest as the ride began to slowly rotate, sending them higher up. Rukia watched in amazement as they went higher and higher.

"Ichigo, look!" she tapped him on the shoulder, then pointed downwards, poking her head over the edge of the cart, looking down at the river in awe. Ichigo laughed.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

After a few more times around, the ride slowly came to a halt, and Ichigo and Rukia happened to be at the very top of the wheel when that happened. Rukia blinked.

"What happened? …oh no, is it going to go really fast like the roller coaster? Because if it is - "

"Relax. It stopped to give you a view of the - " Ichigo was cut off by a crack in the air. They quickly looked up to see something explode, and bright colors soared in the sky. Rukia gasped.

"What's happening? What's wrong with the sky?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing, they're fireworks…c'mon, you must've seen them before…" Ichigo blinked. Rukia shook her head, gazing at the fireworks, amazed.

"They're gorgeous." She whispered. Ichigo nodded, looking up as a large firework exploded, sending a rain of golden glitter down. Then he glanced down at Rukia, who was looking at the sky in shock. She noticed his stare and turned to look up at him curiously. "…What?"

Ichigo didn't say anything. They continued to stare.

Suddenly, without thinking, the two leaned in slowly. They tilted their heads, their faces becoming closer and closer.

Then, their lips met. They only lightly brushed, but it was enough to make Rukia feel weak in the knees. They slowly broke away and gazed into each other's eyes. They blinked.

"…ew." Ichigo leaned back in his seat.

"Yeah… what the hell was that?" Rukia laughed awkwardly.

"Dunno… let's… pretend it never happened."

"…Works for me."

"…Actually, how about…?"

"One more?" Rukia looked up at Ichigo.

"Yeah." Ichigo quickly bent down and kissed Rukia softly, then broke away from her.

"Okay, I'm good." He leaned back again.

"S-same here."

"Okay, this never happened…"

"Nope, never."

----  
_We are all like fireworks.  
We climb, shine, and always go our separate ways and become further apart.  
But even if that time comes, let's not disappear like a firework, and continue to shine... forever._  
----

* * *

**Yeaah… I hope you guys liked it! I didn't work very hard on this, though..** **Anyway, I want to write another Ulquiorra fic soon oO But I can't really think of anything… anybody have ideas?  
Speaking of Ulquiorra, I'm so happy with the new Bleach chapter! (277) I was so glad it wasn't the stupid Uryu/Renji/Szaerrapolo (how do you even spell that guy's name?) fight… that's been going on way too long.. T.T Anyone else hoping Ulquiorra and Grimmjow fight:D  
Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
